edfandomcom-20200215-history
Thick as an Ed
"Thick as an Ed" is the 15th episode of Season 4 and the 92nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed's lucky chunk of cheese smells disaster for Eddy's latest scam. Plot Ed is fast asleep in his bed, but it seems a shame to wake him but of course that's not a fact that bothers to cross his little sister's mind. Ed's supposed to be walking Sarah to Jimmy's House but he can't even stay awake long enough to do that which is just as well for us though, because otherwise we'd never get to see what it looks like inside one of his dreams. Ed is shown going through a counting rhyme in his dream. Sadly though, Ed's dream doesn't last very long either because eager Eddy's just bursting to get on with the scam he's convinced will make him his fortune - a frog jumping derby. After waking Ed up, all the Eds go out to the creek in the woods to catch some frogs. Double D has all sorts of ideas for rounding up likely specimens but once he's downwind of Ed he suddenly loses the power of rational thought and you can't blame him either for Ed doesn't just smell bad in the way that he does every day, this time around he really honks and what's more he's proud of the fact. Tentative blue bottle-aided investigations uncover the fact that sitting inside Ed's pocket is a sizable chunk of cheese that's long since past its sell by date but however much his friends beg, threaten and cajole Ed is not going to give Sheldon up, after all - Sheldon is lucky! From here on in the episode is simply classic Ed, Edd n Eddy as Edd tries to take away Ed's smelly cheese-infected jacket while Ed refuses to cooperate and Eddy - still obsessed with the frog derby - tries to keep the peace between them and get them back to work. As it goes on, the stench really gets to Double D and he becomes more and more neurotic before finally resorting to his dying swan act. Of course it doesn't work and neither does Eddy's request that Ed donate his jacket to be the national flag of a new country the zombie-filled country of 'Edtropia' because whatever they do, Sheldon seems to have a way of finding his way back to Ed as it fell out of his jacket and Ed notice him. It's not until the enraged Eddy can't take it anymore and flings the miscreant chunk into the pond (and kills all the fish there in the process) that it finally gives up the ghost. Ed is upset to see Sheldon go (even refusing Edd's hand when the latter tries to comfort him) but of course not for long, forget Edd's offer of a lucky handkerchief. Eddy yells out they will need more than luck to get the frogs. Ed can go one better already with Angus his more than lucky fishy. Eddy's plan fails and Ed and Edd continue arguing again. The episode ends with the two arguing again and Eddy getting annoyed by it to no end. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Big brother is here, Sarah. Yep, just tying my shoes." to tie his shoe while being half-awake "Here we go!" asleep while still standing Sarah Ed sleeping: "Ah, who needs ya." strolls to Jimmy's house without Ed's help Ed: his own little world "1, 2! Tie my shoe! 3, 4! Close the door!" the door and the badly drawn house collapses "5, 6! Grab some sticks!" up two lampposts "7, 8! Lay them straight!" them on a bad doodle of Jonny and Plank "9, 10! A big fat hen!" said big fat hen and flies away; hatches from falling eggs "11, 12!" gets slapped by Eddy Eddy: "Ed!" returns back to the real world and wakes up "Get up, stupid! You're wasting time! Today's the day, buddy boy! The scam to end all scams, our Triple-E Frog Jumping Derby! After we charge the saps for a frog rental fee, they'll race for the grand prize - mittens!" ---- *'Edd': "There's a horrible odor coming from you-know-who!" looks at Ed in the wagon Ed: "North to Alaska!" Eddy: unimpressed "Ed stink? So what else is new?!" Edd: "Not like this, Eddy. I think I'm gonna be sick!" off ---- *'Eddy': Edd run off "What about my scam?" Ed: "Maybe his mommy called him." gets close to Eddy as he impersonates a mocking motherly voice "Come home Eddward and pickle your feet!" walks away from Ed while pinching his own nose Eddy: "P.U., Ed! Did something crawl on you and die?" ---- *'Edd': panic-stricken ''"There! In his pocket!" '''Eddy': "Quit yelling in my ear!" Ed: "Don't make me laugh, all that is here is my lucky cheese chunk." waves the chunk under Edd's nose Edd: "Oh my lord!" Ed: "Say hello to Double D, Sheldon." Edd: "That's disgusting, Ed!" Ed: "No Double D, that's Sheldon. He's lived in my pocket 57 days now!" ---- *'Ed': "I am the frog wrangler, so you don't have to touch those slimy weasels." ---- *'Eddy' into the water: "Is that a frog or a boot?" Ed: "A boot?" Eddy: "There, see it? What is it?" Ed: "Kind of looks like Abraham Lincoln, Eddy." Eddy: "What are you talking about?" sticks his face in the water while Double D tries to remove Ed's stinky jacket by stick ---- *'Ed': "Frogs are so stupid! Hooray!" jumps out of his stinky clothes Eddy Edd: "You owe me." Ed's frog bait progress "Try showing some more leg, Ed!" is seen dressed up as frog bait and shows some more leg ---- *'Edd': and exhaling deeply "Success." Eddy impatiently: "Good. Now can you and Ed kiss and make up? 'Cause we've got my retirement to think of!" Ed: "Aha! That's my lucky cheese chunk!" the jar with the stinky cheese inside Eddy: wailing "We're never gonna get any frogs!" puts on his shirt Edd: onto the jar lid "I beg you, in the name that is decent, please don't open this jar, Ed!" Ed: "No go, Joe!" the lid and Edd "It might spoil!" jar, green odor charges to Edd's face Edd: "Defile! Soily! Profane!" away; Ed kisses Sheldon and puts him back in his pocket Ed: "Home sweet home, huh, Sheldon?" D vomits in a bag and starts moping about the Sheldon issue again ---- *'Ed': "Cool, zombies. Wave the flag Eddy." climbs on the top of the tree and waves Ed's jacket. Eddy: "Now how about them frogs, ha?'' Edd'' You too de Niro!!" Trivia/Goofs *Where does Sheldon the lucky cheese chunk get his name? Possibly from the head of AKA's overseas animation Sheldon Arnst! And so what about Angus the more-than-lucky fishy? Maybe we should look no further than AKA's inker Angus Bungay! *After chasing Ed and falling into the water, Eddy was soaking wet. However, seconds later, Eddy was all dried. *While he was dressed as a frog; Ed was wearing a collar similar to that of Kermit the Frog; of the Muppets. *In this episode, Edd has a serious objection to being dirty, while in previous episode, like in "Dawn of the Eds" and "Know it All Ed", Edd is seen playing with garbage. Though it's possible that he was having too much fun in those episodes, and didn't want to ruin it. Besides, the things Edd was touching weren't that dirty. *Ed now has three known lucky objects: a lucky potato, a stale cheese chunk, and a fish corpse. *We learn that Ed has had Sheldon for 57 days in his pocket. *Ed's new lucky cheese chunk, Sheldon Jr., appears in the episode "May I Have this Ed?". *Rolf, Nazz, Kevin, Jimmy and the Kankers don't appear in this episode, and Jonny only appeared in Ed's daydream. *The title, "Thick as an Ed", is a play on words of Thick as a Brick, a 1972 concept album by the rock band Jethro Tull. *Running gags #Edd being unable to work with Ed's stinky jacket (and furthermore his cheese chunk, Sheldon). #Edd and Ed arguing over the cheese chunk, Sheldon (and later the fish carcass, Angus) and Eddy getting annoyed with it. #Edd calling Ed's stinky lucky objects names. #Ed calling Edd's hat "Stinky Hat!" Gallery Ed_FakeFrog.jpg|Would that even work? Or just get other female frogs to be competitive. Edd_PortableShower.jpg|How did he carry that portable shower with him without Ed and Eddy noticing? sleepy-ed-jpg.jpg|Wow Ed's tired. Cheese.jpg|Sheldon, Ed's lucky cheese chunk. Ed's Stinky Clothes.jpg|Ed's stinky clothes. Fainted Double D.jpg|Double D fainted after he does his drama to Eddy. Stinky Hat!.jpg|STINKY HAT!! Disintegrated Double D.jpg|Double D disintegrated by Sheldon. Ed Mourning.jpg|Ed mourning the loss of Sheldon. Crayon world chicken.jpg|Ed hugging a hen. Crayon world jhonny.jpg|Jonny and Plank in Ed's dream world. Crayon world outline.jpg|Ed going into his dream world. Crayons world eds house.jpg Angus.jpg|Angus, Ed's lucky fishy Creek.png|Eddy chasing Ed for the jacket. Video 3y_xBujo7HE Category:Episodes Category:Season 4